Ladies of the Shade (episode)/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Ladies of the Shade" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Joshua Hamilton. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 the [[Po's village|village], villagers cheer as the Ladies of the Shade dance.] PO: Hey, what's all the fuss...? sees the Ladies dancing. Woah! MR. PING: Oh, Po, it's so beautiful! PO: The dancing? MR. PING: No, the potential customers! Now, get out there! PO: I don't know, Dad. MR. PING: gasps That's fine. After all I've done for my little boy, if the shop closes, I'll find work, maybe sweeping dirt from the corners of my broken heart... PO: Groans Okay... MR. PING: Great! Ping gives Po a pullover sign, as well as a handheld sign. You spin it! People love that! Ping gives Po free noodle coupons. And here are some free noodle coupons! PO: Wait. Free noodles?! MR. PING: No, free coupons! attempts to spin the sign. MR. PING: Don't forget the smile! Ladies dance towards Po while the crowd cheers. The Ladies begin dancing around Po. PO: Wh... what? Okay...I'm not very good! attempts to dance with the Ladies. The villagers cheer. spins the Noodle Shop sign above his head for the Ladies as they dance on it SONG: buffalo thief steals the Ladies' belongings. HELP! Thief! Stop him! PO: the thief Hey buddy where ya' goin'? Jail's that way! points the sign in the wrong direction Uh wait, it's, actually, that way... over... there. thief attacks Po. MR. PING: Don't forget to spin the sign! villagers continue to cheer for Po. MR. PING: People love spinning signs! fends off the thief, using the sign to his advantage. Po is able to send thet hief running, whilst recovering the Ladies' belongings. SONG: Thank you so much! This is everything we own! PO: Pfft, that? No, heh heh, that was nothing. Just part of the whole Dragon Warrior job description thing. Heh heh heh. SU: Wait, Dragon Warrior?! It's the honor of a thousand lifetimes to be in your presence! PO: Whoa! That's a long time! SU: We are the Ladies of the Shade. I am Su, these two are the twins twins giggle and flirt with Po., and this adorable little lotus flower is known as Song. PO: H... hey, I'm Po. points to his father with the sign. And this is my dad. SU: to Song behind a parasol Song, we've got to get into the Jade Palace! I want that Dragon Chalice! Get him to say YES! Think you can handle him? SONG: As long I don't have to pick him up. confront Po. SONG: Po, would you show me around the village? PO: Yes I would love to show you around! puts an arm out, but Po begins walking away merrily. Come on! MR. PING: the sign Eat at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop! Ping mistimes his spinning, causing the sign to fall on his head. Su snickers as her plan is set in motion. while walking through the village, Song and Po come across an action figure cart. In Po's amazement, he begins to play with them. Song sighs, and in an attempt to get Po's attention, drops a handkerchief. Po picks it up and cleans his right armpit with it. Po realizes what he has done, and returns the handkerchief, smiling nervously. Song returns a smile in the same manner, and drops the handkerchief. the next scene, Mr. Ping plays and as Song and Po eat noodles in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. In another attempt to get Po's attention, Song beings eating the same noodle as Po. However, Song's plan backfires as Po manages to consume all of Song's head into his mouth. Song hits Po several times with her parasol before Po realizes what he's done. next scene shows Song and Po at the top of the Jade Palace stairs, both sitting in woks. PO: Trust me! pushes Song down the stairs and soon follows. Po begins to make silly noises, causing Song to laugh nervously. the next scene, Song and Po are walking through a bamboo forest. Song gives Po a love letter containing a heart. PO: A heart! Wait until you see this... converts the heart into a picture of his butt. SONG: What is it? opens the message It looks like your... PO: over in the background. Eh?! laughs when she sees Po bent over, acting out the pose in the picture. Song and Po are sitting on a rock, leaning against each other. SONG: Well that was a fun day Po! PO: Song, embarrassed. No..! SONG: Po back. Yes it was! PO: Oh, stop it! nudging Song back, accidentally pushed her off of the rock they are sitting on. Oh! Sorry! SONG: Giggling That's okay! begins to feel guilty about Su's plan to steal the Dragon Chalice. SONG: Po, there's something I need to tell you... PO: You can tell me anything! We're like, best friends now! SONG: Well, that's good, because I wanted to say... is interrupted PO: You're like the first girl I've ever been best friends with! SONG: Yes! I like you too! Which is why I can't stay... PO: What? Why?! SONG: About our dance troop, we're actually here...is interrupted by Su, who appears in between herself and Po them. SU: Oh! There you two lovebirds are! PO: Ha! Lovebirds... hah hah hah! Ye, y'right? knocks Song off of the rock again. confronts Song, hiding them behind a parasol. SU: So, did you ask him? interrupts Su. PO: Ask me what? If I can reenact the battle of Sorrow Hill with action figures? crosses his arms. Cause I can! giggles SU: You didn't get him to say yes?! Oh forget it. Leave this to me. confronts Po and begins to act sad. SU: It's just the Jade Palace is so big, and the sad reality of it is, we have no place to stay! PO: But why? SU: begins to tell a story to convince Po to allow them entry into the Jade Palace We once lived in a place darkened with evil. We spent most of our lives as captives, forced to dance for the amusement of the barbarian warlord. PO: A rhinoceros warlord?! SU: Actually it was a crocodile. SU: For years we lived under his iron boot, dancing, dancing, DANCING, until one day we got a chance to escape. We ran, and we never looked back! After that, we thought our lives would be better... Po: Cool! SU: But we were wrong. PO: Bummer. SU: We roamed from town to town, with no food, no comfort, searching for a place to call home, but everywhere we went, we were shunned. Now we're outcasts, without even a place for the night. And poor Song, the darkness frightens you so! waits for Po's response. SU: Po! Are you listening?! begins to daydream about saving the Ladies of the Shade. PO: But the magnificent Dragon Warrior, master of hospitality, would come to the rescue! SU: Po?! Can you help us?! PO: Uh, you know I am the Dragon Warrior right? I do help people and, Song is my friend, and... ah, what the heck! What's one night! points to Su and Song. You ladies are invited to stay at the Jade Palace! SU: Oh! How wonderful! twins appear next to Po, giggling. SU: Please allow us to show our thanks with a personal performance for you and the legendary Furious Five! in the [[Hall of Warriors].] MANTIS: Sarcastically Shifu's gonna' love strangers in the Jade Palace! PO: Mantis, isn't it our duty to help poor unfortunates in need who happen to be amazingly awesome dancers doing, like, a free show?! Yeah! VIPER: Shhh! TIGRESS: What do you know about these dancing ladies? PO: That they're ladies, and they dance. CRANE Shhh! Po! TIGRESS: I don't trust them. MONKEY: You don't trust anyone. You don't even trust the mailman and he's been coming here for thirty years! TIGRESS: Planning something for thirty years... PO: Shhh! I'm trying to watch here! Ladies of the Shade continue dancing. PO: Woah! their captivating moves, Tigress notices that the Ladies of the Shade attempt to steal the Dragon Chalice. TIGRESS: Gasping Thieves! PO: You always believe the worst about... Furious Five leap in front of the Ladies of the Shade, causing Su to drop the chalice. Po gasps. Song sees Po's shock and a quick expression of guilt crosses her face before changing into an aggressive scowl. VIPER: All right Ladies, drop the act. Your performance is over! SU: Actually, our performance is just about to start! of the ladies' parasols open, revealing that the ribs of the parasols are blade-tipped. The Ladies of the Shade begin moving towards Po and the Furious Five, their blade parasols spinning like saws. Act 2 SU: Ladies, Attack!! ladies began to attack Po and the Five. starts to argue with Song. PO: Song, why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends! SONG: I tried to tell you... PO: What?! That you're a liar and I'm a sucker? SONG: No, Po. It's not like that! PO: And to think how I showed you how my butt looks like a heart. SONG: Something I will always treasure. SU: Less talking, more hitting! all the Ladies gather in a circle and purple smoke appears covering them. Po and the Five dive for the attack into the smoke but as soon as it disappears, the ladies are gone and Po and the Five are on top of each other. PO: Some show, huh! gets up. TIGRESS: Nice work, Po. PO: I didn't know they were... TIGRESS: What were you thinking?! PO: They said they needed a place to stay! Because of the Warlord with an Iron... Boot... CRANE: Po. They lied to you. VIPER: They got away with Shifu's Dragon Chalice. Oogway gave that to him. PO: Those lying... liars! Now the Hall of Warriors is wrecked and Master Shifu is gonna be back any time! TIGRESS: We have to get Shifu's Dragon Chalice. PO: You can count on that! I'm gonna teach those ladies a lesson. By myself. A solo mission. One panda army. Lone wolf.I'll go! Hyah! accidentally kicks the stand that holds Shifu's vase of Wisdom. VIPER: Crane and I will go too. Maybe the rest of you can square with the Hall before Shifu returns. TIGRESS: Fine. Luckily, we've had a lot of practice at cleaning up Po's messes. Trio leave the Jade Palace and scent to find the ladies village at night. PO: I feel like I've been here before. This canyon has a name. What is it? Canyon of the Moon Rabbit? No... Ooh! Canyon of the Nine Headed Black Horse! No... listening to the winds in the Canyon. Canyon of the Shrieking Wind! Yeah! being picked up and blown away by the wind. No! PO: Oohf! gets hit by a large rock. CRANE: Grab hold of my legs! flown towards the village. PO: The Ladies of the Shade! VIPER: Wow! CRANE: If we storm in there, we'll never find the chalice. PO: I think I know a lady who can help us! Take us down! groaning after a rough landing. disguised himself as a lady. GUARD: Halt! What do you want?! PO: Hello! CRANE: This will never work. GUARD: Hello! CRANE: Okay, maybe once. PO: high voice I'm just a wondering parasol lady, hoping to join the Ladies of the Shade. GUARD: Hm... I've never seen a parasol lady quite like you before. PO: Thank you. GUARD: Hardly a lady my size. PO: Ohohoho, you are silly. hits the guard with Viper. VIPER: Ow! GUARD: Ow! PO: Very hits the guard with Viper silly. hits the guard with Viper multiple times silly silly, silly! Silly! hits the guard with Viper harder than before GUARD: Hey! Wait a minute! PO: Sorry, no can do. snatches the guard's spear out of his hands and throws it away. Then the trio knock out the guard at the gate. PO: That was awesome! We're like a dynamic duo. Only with three, who fight evil. And pretend to be a lady. CRANE: I'm not sure I fall at all that. enter the village. PO: high voice Hello! Oh hi. Hi there. Hello! Oh, hi. Oh I love your shirt. Ohohoh, hello! voice They're buying it! They're buying it. I'm a pretty special lady. voice Hello, ladies. Song There's Song! CRANE: Po, we gotta find the Chalice. PO: She gave me an owey on my heart! CRANE: Po! walking up to the Twins and Song. TWINS: Here for your pedicure! PO: A pedicure?! That sounds horrible! relaxing while being pedicured. That's nice. TWIN 1: Wow! Look at her toe nails! TWIN 2: I've never seen feet this mangled before! SONG: Ugh!, my feet! We just walked back from the Valley of Peace. PO: voice Excuse me. But how was the Valley of Peace? SONG: Oh! It was... Uh... PO: Fun? Successful? Did you meet anyone there? Like, maybe someone who voice becoming normal little by little you became friends with, and then decided to trick and like, totally deceive them and make them feel bad, after they gave you a butt shaped like-a-heart?! SONG: What do you mean? I... Po?! PO: No! Uh... voice No! Po? Who's Po? I mean... I... Uh... Stepping away. away from the Ladies SONG: Po! accidentally bumps into Su and falls over her. sees the Chalice PO: voice Su. SU: You... know my name? PO: Who... Who doesn't know a Su and her amazing parasol dancing? I'm Ling Ling uh Ming uh Ling Ling. CRANE: Nice. PO: Here to... SU: Yes? approach Po PO: Uh... Dance for you! SU: Wonderful! And dance you will. Music! starts playing and Po dances for the Ladies. TWIN 1: Huh! She's light on her feet. start clapping feeling grieved and sad to left. PO: Okay, I got'em where I want'em. I'm gonna dance over by the Chalice. Viper, grab it. Then, Crane, grab Viper and take off. CRANE: What about you? PO: I'll distract them so you guys can get out. Then, we'll meet up later. nears the Dragon Chalice. takes the Chalice behind his back, but realizes that he got a hold of Su's head instead. PO: Whoa! SU: I think I might know you... Dragon Warrior! PO: Viper, Crane! GO! Crane and Po reveal themselves to the Ladies. Viper and Crane take the Dragon Chalice and fly away. gets rid of his make up with a hankerchief and then throws it towards one of the Ladies. and the Ladies start fighting trips on the bucket and ends up on the chair surrounded. PO: Ooh, uh... That was quick. I was thinking a little bigger finish. (Ladies growling at Po, the open their umbrellas and release the steel spikes.] Act 3 TWINS: You'll never get out of here alive! kicks the Twins PO: Oh, yes, I will, because I'm like, nothing you've ever seen. I'm the Dragon Wa- on a bucket and get his foot stuck. Ow oww! fights the Twins. VIPER Crane They got Po. CRANE Viper He'll be alright. We need to take the Dragon Chalice out first. and Crane fly out of the village escaping with the Dragon Chalice. and the Ladies keep fighting. of the Ladies throws a parasol with a rope tied to it towards Crane and Viper and makes them fall down by pulling the rope. PO: Come on! Nothing's gonna surprise me. and Crane fall over him and knock him to the ground. 'Cept maybe that. Chalice can be seen rolling on the floor. PO: The Chalice! of them go chasing for the Chalice and fight for it. PO: Let's dance. of them keep fighting. PO: Where's the Chalice? CRANE: Viper's got it. looks at Viper and sees that she swallowed up the Chalice. PO: That is so cool! SU: She has the Chalice. of the Twins goes for Viper to get the Chalice. She grabs Viper's tail and makes her vomit the Chalice PO: You guys, go. flies away with Viper Meet me at the canyon. fights the Ladies by himself again. PO: Pardon. [gets cornered and the Ladies of the Shade shoot out mini parasols. ]'' PO: Whoa! Tiny parasols! Cool! Ladies of the Shade continue to shoot multiple mini parasols at Po. PO: Ahh! Eeee! Not cool! orders the ladies to attack. defends Po against the Ladies of the Shade. PO: Song! You're here! SONG: I heard you could friend. fights the Ladies and kicks the mini parasols PO: Come on! and Song try to escape but Su gets in the way. SU: What do you think you're doing? PO: Well, you're evil so we're escaping. SU: You'll have to get past me first. PO: That's easy. One of you, two of us... of Ladies of the Shade appear in front of Po and Song and open their parasols. And hundreds of them... SONG: What should we do? cracks his neck and does a combat position PO: Run! grabs Song, puts her over his shoulder and runs towards the exit of the village. Ladies of the Shade: Hyahhh! Ladies run towards Po and Song CRANE: Po! Hands! drops the Chalice onto Po's hands Let's go! Po, Viper and Crane are trying to escape the Ladies' Village. recalls the wind of the Valley and thinks of a brilliant plan to get rid of all the ladies. PO: That's it! The wind! SONG: Po! What are you doing?! PO: The wind! That's it, The Wind! SONG: Po! What are you doing? PO: Trust me, and close your umbrella! closes her umbrella as the rest of the Ladies open theirs wind picks up all the ladies and send them flying into the air. gets picked up by the wind and it hits her towards a large rock. gets tied up on the rock SU: Uuuuugghh... PO: So, what if you and I head back to the Valley of Peace, mm? SONG: Actually, I was thinking the Ladies need a new leader. Someone that can get them away from the life of thievery and into honest work. PO: Well, I'd love to, but I got a lot in my plate right now as the Dragon Warrior. SONG: I was talkin' about me. PO: Oh! Uh, yeah! That makes a lot more sense. You'd be perfect. comes back SONG: Sounds like my ride's here. PO: Yeah... I uh... have a little something for you. gives Song the scroll with the butt like shaped heart SONG: I will always treasure it. PO: It's my butt. SONG: I know. gives Po a kiss. She then opens her parasol and flies away Good bye, Po! waves good bye to Song trio returns with the Dragon Chalice. PO: We did it! We got the Dragon Chalice back. SHIFU: Po!! catches Po by surprise and he almost drops the Chalice. PO: Uh! Master Shifu! You're back! SHIFU: Yes, and trying to rest from the journey. Please lower your voice. Has anyone seen the Dragon Chalice? I have a ceremony coming up. PO: Uh... Shooting star! tries to put down the Chalice in its place before Shifu notices. Oh! Uh... Is this the Chalice you were looking for? SHIFU: Yes. Is that... lipstick? PO: Lip...Lipstick? What? Uh... Who uses lipstick? A girl that's who and is none of those here. and Tigress look at Po angrily. PO: Enjoy your Dragon Chalice, Master Shifu. walks towards the Jade Palace's door. When he looks inside the Chalice, he finds a mini parasol. He grabs it and shows it to the Five, asking for answers. However, they all have left SHIFU: Hmm... of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 1 transcripts